All Of It For You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When Lisa abandons Dean and their new baby, Ben, Dean has no option but to give up their home and move into an apartment building close to where he works. But he doesn't expect to fall for his helpful neighbour, Castiel. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. When Lisa abandons Dean and their new baby, Ben, Dean has no option but to give up their home and move into an apartment building close to where he works. But he doesn't expect to fall for his helpful neighbour, Castiel. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **This idea wouldn't leave me alone! There's no Cas until chapter two, but the back story is really quite sad! *Sniffle* I'm just trying to cope with everything going on in my life right now by writing, so if loads of new stories start popping up from me, you know why. OH! And for those who read my OC fics, my Deviantart profile (more details on my FanFiction Profile) now has an OC series, where I'm drawing all the OCs from my SPN stories to later colour and profile.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>All Of It For You<strong>

**Chapter One**

Dean couldn't believe where he was at that moment.

He was standing outside his new home, an apartment, one now equipped with his baby boy's supplies as the caretaker had arranged. Lisa, his fiancée, had just given birth to Ben, their little boy who was now three weeks old, and left within the first week of him being born. She'd been very emotional, and as Dean had expected, depressed, through the pregnancy, and it transpired her love for him had faded after six years, and her love for Ben had never been there.

It broke his heart that she'd never loved their precious boy, who Dean had sworn to do everything he could for from the moment they'd discovered Lisa was pregnant. How she couldn't love Ben, he didn't know, since he was so beautiful and so sweet. As soon as Dean had held him, the baby had gripped his finger so tightly with one tiny fragile hand and Dean had just fallen in love with him. He knew that Lisa perhaps needed her space and had found it quite easy to not get upset about her. But he had Ben to love and to focus on, so maybe that was his distraction.

"Here, Mr Winchester." The caretaker, Gabriel Milton said, "Listen, I set the crib up in your room, and all his diapers and other things are in the spare room."

"Thanks." Dean said with a tired, relieved smile, taking Ben into the room who was making gentle newborn noises as he wriggled a little in the seat, "I'll get you in a minute, little man."

Dean and Gabriel brought the bags in and Gabriel stayed to help Dean unpack, which Dean had been so grateful for. After an hour, Gabriel left, and Dean finally took a distressed Ben out of his carry cot.

"Hey, buddy." He said softly, "My gorgeous, beautiful little man..."

He cradled the baby in his arms and held his hand, gently rocking him and hushing him. He couldn't believe he was a single parent. He had an inkling though when Lisa had held Ben for the first time that things wouldn't be easy, and that she had a problem. He could tell that there was something wrong and that she didn't like the idea of holding their son.

"Maybe it's time for someone's diaper to be changed, huh?" He said, grabbing the changing mat and laying it on the coffee table, "Here we go..."

Ben squealed in protest as Dean lay him down to grab a diaper, leaving one hand on his belly to support him. Dean hated the sound of his son being upset, but it had to be done. Dean couldn't exactly leave him dirty like that.

"I can't leave you in a messy diaper, can I, baby boy?" He whispered softly, "It's okay. You're okay."

Ben continued to squeak as Dean changed his diaper, grabbing the diaper genie and placing the wet nappy in it. He was grateful for all the paternity classes he went to, and he learned how to bottle feed, wind, and change a baby. He also learned about routines, diet and got plenty of development and parenting books. Lisa hadn't made as much effort, but at least he'd made some.

The baby settled as Dean rubbed his belly soothingly, lifting him up and getting him ready for his nap. There was a little baskenette for him in the main area of the apartment and Dean lay him in it, giving him his first toy, a small blue teddy and tucking him in before rubbing his belly and gently kissing his head.

"I know you miss your mommy..." He said softly, "I wish she was here, Ben. I really do."

Ben began to settle and Dean smiled, continuing to rub his belly softly. Just as the baby fell asleep, Dean decided to make himself a coffee. He put his cell phone on silent and settled with a parenting book, reading up on how to settle into a routine. The health visitor, Ellen Harvelle would be visiting that week, double checking on Ben. Dean wanted to double check he was bathing Ben properly, but Ellen had commented on how well he did it at the hospital, and on the other health checks she'd carried out. Considering his circumstances, she thought he was doing incredibly well.

As several hours passed, Ben slept peacefully, until the hunger hit him and he awoke with a soft shriek, Dean shooting up at the sound and turning to see his little boy there awake. He smiled softly, rubbing the baby's belly and going to heat up his bottle. Ben squeaked softly, Dean going to comfort him as the bottle heated in the rather modern black microwave.

"Shhh." He whispered, "Your milk's coming, buddy. I promise."

The microwave beeped and Dean hurried to get the milk, testing it on his arm before confirming it wasn't too hot for Ben, and taking it over to him. He lifted his son into his arms and smiled down at him, gently pressing the bottle to his lips. Ben accepted it and suckled gently, Dean grinning at him and smiling wider when Ben's tiny hand rested on his own.

"Did you have a nice nap, Ben?" He asked, "You were so quiet and peaceful, you even made Daddy fall asleep."

The baby hummed and continued to drink from the bottle until eventually pushing it away with his tongue. Dean smiled at his tiny boy. _His _boy. He was so beautiful, and he knew he'd do whatever he could to make him happy, and to keep him safe.

"Atta boy." He whispered, "God, I can't believe your momma ran out on you. Don't know what she was thinking."

He brought Ben to his chest and placed a towel over his shoulder, supporting his baby and rubbing his back gently. A soft burp came and Dean grinned.

_'Just like his daddy_.' He thought, bringing Ben back and removing a thankfully clean towel from his shoulder.

The little boy sat making small huffing sounds as Dean supported his head, placing the towel on the coffee table before grabbing one of the sofa pillows and resting it on his lap, laying Ben on it and drawing him closer. He started pulling faces, leaning down and blowing little raspberries on Ben's tummy, beaming as the little boy wriggled and touched his hair gently.

This was their new life, and Dean would be damned if he wasn't going to make the best of it.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. When Lisa abandons Dean and their new baby, Ben, Dean has no option but to give up their home and move into an apartment building close to where he works. But he doesn't expect to fall for his helpful neighbour, Castiel. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Wow! Just..._wow_! The response to that first chapter was incredible! Thanks so much for all the hits, reviews, favourites and alerts. They mean the world to me and I really hope you like this chapter!

My OC fic _The Path of Destiny_ is a practice base for a novel I'm trying to plan and write, and I'd really love for you guys to check it out! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>All Of It For You<strong>

**Chapter Two**

The knock on the door didn't surprise Dean much, since he wondered when someone would come to see him, and as he held Ben to his shoulder, rubbing the baby's back gently, he headed over to the door, opening it to find a man on the other side with a near black mess of hair and the brightest blue eyes Dean had ever seen. He smiled and greeted the other man who smiled back gently.

"Hi, my name's Castiel Novak, I live across the hall..." He said, shaking Dean's hand, "I'm Gabriel's cousin."

"Oh, I'm Dean Winchester." Dean replied, "And this is my baby boy, Ben."

Castiel smiled as Dean let him inside, remembering what Gabriel had told him about Dean's partner, Lisa. He couldn't believe a mother would leave her newborn son like that. But he worked with children, their families, and he had a special group for mothers who had post-natal depression, and it seemed that Lisa may have been suffering with depression through her pregnancy.

"Would you like a coffee?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding softly in response.

"Thank you." He replied, watching Dean press a kiss to Ben's head.

"Do you want to meet Ben?"

Why Dean felt such trust in this man, he didn't know, but as Castiel nodded, he moved over to him and handed Ben across, Castiel smiling down at the little boy who wriggled to get a bit more comfortable.

"He's beautiful." He said quietly, "How old is he? Three weeks? Four?"

"Three and a half actually." Dean chuckled as he started to make the coffee, "How did you know?"

"I work with children." He said softly, "And their families. I help single parents, mothers with post-natal depression...Families who aren't sure how to care for their children, so I have to know about development and growth."

"Do you think that's what my partner had?" Dean asked, Castiel acting a little shocked and confused, "Post-natal depression?"

"Had?" He asked, "Your partner's...?"

"She abandoned Ben within the first week of him being born." Dean explained, "I haven't heard from her. Only for her to tell me she's safe and she's sorry."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that, Dean. For both of you." Castiel replied, "Did she seem withdrawn or depressed during the pregnancy?"

Dean brought over the coffees, nodding as he sat down and took Ben back. Castiel gently touched his shoulder, knowing he felt quite sad about what had happened. Dean looked at the man and back at his son who was wriggling a little uncomfortably in his arms. There was a reddening in his face and Dean let out a chuckle, Castiel doing the same.

"If I found Lisa, would you be able to help her?" Dean asked, "I just want Ben to have his mother."

"What about you?" Castiel asked, "Do you want her back?"

"I don't know if I can forgive her for leaving Ben behind. I don't even know if I still love her or not, but I want him to have his mother." Dean replied, "How could she do that to him?"

"Listen, I know that being a single parent is going to be incredibly difficult for you, Dean." Castiel said quietly, taking a sip of coffee, "I have a group for fathers on a Thursday morning. And single parent groups on Saturday afternoons..."

"I don't work on Thursday or Saturday..." Dean smiled, "I'll have to pay you a visit."

"I'll do what I can to help you when you go back to work." Castiel said with a smile, "If you need help with anything, I'm just across the hall."

"Thank you." Dean whispered, smiling at his little boy and kissing his head.

Castiel truly admired him. The guy was incredible, so willing to look after his little boy, to take care of him and protect him and do what he could to give him the best life possible. Clearly, there was so much love there from Dean that Castiel knew that Ben was an incredibly lucky boy to have such an amazing father.

"He looks like you." He said, stroking the baby's belly gently.

"Really?" Dean asked with a soft laugh, stroking Ben's hand.

"Very much so." Castiel replied, looking to Dean with soft eyes before the new father turned back to his son.

"Somebody needs a diaper change, I think." Dean said with a laugh. "I'll be right back."

Dean took the changing mat and the diaper genie into the bedroom to change Ben, making quick work of it before returning with the little boy who was making a soft sound, a tired one.

"This little soldier needs his bath soon." He said quietly, Castiel smiling gently in response and finishing his coffee.

There was a soft silence between the two for a moment before Dean remembered to thank Castiel for his visit.

"Thanks for coming to see me." Dean said, "That's really good of you."

"No problem." Castiel smiled, standing up and shaking Dean's hand, "I'll go and get a card with the group details on, huh?"

"Thanks." Dean replied, watching Castiel head out to go across the hall, "Wow, Benny...Looks like we've already made a friend, huh?"

The baby hummed and settled against Dean's shoulder as he kissed his head, rubbing his back and sighing lightly.

"I love you." He told the baby, "So much."

Castiel returned with a smile, handing Dean the card and rubbing Ben's back.

"I'll see you again soon, Ben." He whispered, saying his goodbye to Dean, "Remember, Dean. If you need _anything_, you know where I am. Okay?"

"Okay." Dean replied, "Thank you."

"Any time." Castiel said softly, leaving the apartment while Dean took Ben for his bath.

As the baby waved his arms and splashed lightly in the water, Dean gently washed his body, soothing him as he squeaked in discomfort. He couldn't understand it. Ben had spent nine months growling in a bag of water, how the hell could he not enjoy it now?

"You're okay, Ben." He whispered, "It's okay, sweetheart."

Dean thought of Castiel, and how kind he was to offer him help like that. He felt lucky to have found such a good neighbour, and that Castiel did the kind of work that would help him out. Meeting other fathers, other single parents was something that could really help him and he was willing to do what he could to make sure he was on the ball, alert and ready to take care of Ben and be the best father he could be. He couldn't help but feel mad at Lisa for leaving him to do this by himself. How dare she abandon her little boy like that? So, she had her problems, and Dean had always told her he was willing to help her through them. He'd always promised to be there for her, and she just left him and Ben alone like they meant nothing.

"Let's get you dried, huh?" Dean whispered, setting up a pile of towels and laying Ben in his special towel, wrapping him up in it and drying him carefully, grinning down at him, "What a good boy you were, Ben! You look so cute in this towel...I gotta take a picture, dude. I'm sorry."

He took out his cell phone after laying Ben back on the towel pile and he took a photo, saving it and leaning down to give the baby gentle kisses and nuzzles. That photo would be going on Facebook later. Thank God the apartment building had internet. He spoke to his family by email and in Sam's case Facebook. He hated damn technology, but he'd learned for Sam's sake. Ben huffed and Dean could see he was sleepy, so he finished drying the tiny body of his son, putting a diaper on him and dressing him in a baby grow for bedtime.

"Bedtime in a new home, little man." Dean whispered, "We'll make the best of it, huh?"

Ben was already asleep, and with a soft smile, Dean went to place him in his crib, tucking him in with his teddy and blanket. Pressing a kiss to the smooth forehead of his little boy, Dean sighed and turned out the bedroom light, but not before whispering to his son.

"Sleep tight, my baby."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. When Lisa abandons Dean and their new baby, Ben, Dean has no option but to give up their home and move into an apartment building close to where he works. But he doesn't expect to fall for his helpful neighbour, Castiel. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Alright, firstly I apologise for the lack of updates yesterday. I had a terrible day and was too upset to do anything. Secondly, I apologise for leaving this so late for an update, but here's chapter three and I really, really hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>All Of It For You<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Ben squeaked uncomfortably in his crib, and Dean found himself smiling as he looked to his little boy who was just waking up. He was a few minutes late, Dean noticed, and he climbed out of bed, taking uneasy steps towards the crib as he steadied himself from waking up.

"Hey, you..." He whispered, "Good morning, Ben."

He smiled at his little boy who was beginning to huff and cry where he lay, and he reached down to rub his belly before scooping him up into gentle arms, cradling him close and pressing little kisses to his head. He hushed him and soothed him while keeping him wrapped in his blanket, heading straight to the kitchen to get him a bottle.

"I wonder what kind of morning it is," Dean began, "We'll open the curtains soon and have a look, huh?"

Ben blinked up at him as he put the bottle in the microwave for a minute, and Dean sat at the table and rocked his little boy gently. This moment was perfect to Dean, just him and his little boy and no-one else in the world, and the apartment was so peaceful too.

"I'm hoping to be seeing this smile in the next couple of weeks, Benny." He told the child, "Six weeks is the average and you're nearly four weeks old. I bet you're a clever boy, clever like your mama and I bet you can do it before then, huh?"

Ben hummed in agreement and Dean went to retrieve the warm bottle, holding his son close as he fed him. The baby happily drank the milk, curling up to Dean and humming as he gently rubbed his leg.

"That's my boy..." Dean said softly, "Good boy."

Ben's little feet kicked as he rejected the bottle when he was full, and Dean sat on the couch with him to burp him. He took a few moments, but the burp came and Dean grinned with pride. He pressed kisses to his little boy's face and the headed over to the window, pulling back the curtains to be met with a sunrise. He shielded his son's eyes slightly as the orange sky became filled with the golden gleam of the morning sun, and as Ben began to wriggle uncomfortably, Dean decided he should change the little guy's diaper.

Ben was a quiet baby, who rarely cried for anything, but he made little noises that told Dean exactly what he needed to hear. Ben was starting to hold up his own head, and had done a couple of times but only for a short while, and Dean noticed that he'd lifted his head up once or twice while he had his diaper changed. As he did again, Dean grinned widely.

"Keep it up, keep it up, keep it up..." Dean encouraged softly, placing his hand there for so that the baby's head didn't hit anything hard on the way back down, and as it landed in his palm, he smiled, "Good job, buddy! We're getting there!"

He lowered Ben's head back onto the cushioned changing mat and continued cleaning up his son, before heading out of the room and settling with him on the couch.

"It won't belong before grandma and grandpa come visiting you." Dean said softly, "'Cause they like to come and see you, huh?"

Ben murmured and flexed his fingers, looking up at his daddy and snuggling closer. Dean grinned and held him close, grabbing his cell phone as he heard it begin to ring. He flipped it open with one hand and brought it to his ear, smiling down at his son.

"Hello?"

"_Dean, it's your mom." _

Dean grinned at the familiarity of the voice, putting the call on speaker phone so Ben could hear his grandma's voice. He had a feeling he knew what his mother was calling for.

"Hey, Mom." He smiled, "Say hi to Ben. You're on speaker phone."

"_Hey, Benny!" _Mary gasped, _"How's my little man this morning?" _

"He's being a good boy!" Dean grinned, smiling as Ben looked towards the phone, "He knows you're talking to him."

"_Awww, are you being a good boy, honey? Would you like Grandma and Grandpa to come and visit you, huh?" _

Ben made a soft sound which made Dean smile and Mary laugh. The little guy was so sweet, and Dean knew how happy Mary and John would be to see their grandson.

"I'm sure he'd like that very much." He chuckled, grinning and keeping his little boy close, "Wouldn't you, Ben?"

Ben hummed and Mary giggled, while Dean just sat mesmerised by his little angel's beautiful eyes.

"_Oh, well if it's okay with Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa will be stopping by in a couple of hours." _

"That's perfectly okay with Daddy." Dean chuckled, "Just buzz when you get to the doors."

"_Alright, baby. Love you." _Mary said softly.

"Love you too Mom." Dean replied, "Bye."

"_Bye, honey!" _She answered, _"Bye, Ben!"_

* * *

><p>Dean let John and Mary into the apartment building, and carried Ben over to the couch as he waited for them to come up the stairs. The knock on the door made him grin, and he headed over, opening it to find his parents on the other side, both beaming at him and then Ben. After quick greetings, Mary and John were sat on the couch, Mary holding Ben in her arms.<p>

"Dean, he looks so like you." She said, "He's so, so beautiful, huh? Aren't you, Ben?"

The little boy huffed and wriggled, reaching up to John who gently held his hand. Dean, who was making coffee, shared a look of nothing but pride with his dad, and John winked at Dean who smiled widely in return.

"He's gorgeous, Dean." John told him, "I never get tired of looking at him."

"Neither do I." Dean chuckled, placing the coffees on the counter for Ben's safety, "He's so special to me. I'm gonna devote every second I can to him."

He smiled as his little boy began to lift his head to look at John, and he joined his parents by the sofa, grinning at the child.

"Atta boy, Ben!" Mary grinned, "He's getting so strong, huh, baby?"

The baby let out a soft squeak as Mary passed him across to John and Dean grinned as his father held his son close. This was the perfect scene for him and he put a hand on his dad's shoulder, knowing that he was making him proud.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
